how brutal
by theDRIZZLE
Summary: a girl with a secret arrives at fosters and seems to get along well. starting a band with her roommate, and maybe a romance. [crappeh summary, I know]
1. prologue

The once blue sky had now turned a shade of gray. The many clouds threatening rain. The soft rumbling of thunder began. The wind blew her hair back.

Natalia. She had no last name, no family, no place to go. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the little provisions and few belongings she had in her bag. She quickly walked down the sidewalk and stopped at the gates of what appeared to be a mansion. "Is this it?" she checked the address, then looked at the paper that was hidden in her hand to see if they matched.

1123 Wilson Way

"This is it" she hesitantly took hold of the gate and pushed it open. The horrible creak made her wince. Now on the other side of the gate, she stood and sighed. Was this really the right place to go?

A few drops of rain fell from the clouds and onto her head. She had no choice. She sighed once more as she quickly made her way to the front door.

Now at the door, she stood staring blankly at it. "What other choice do I have?" she held up a shaky hand and knocked on the door. "Maybe I'm just over-reacting. It might not be so bad." she waited for the door to open. To her, it seemed like she waited for ages. Did anyone even hear her knock? She groaned as she felt a sudden rush of panic. She was about to turn and run, but the door suddenly swung open, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get the door! I was kinda busy." in the doorway stood a slender, young woman. Her crimson hair, tied back. Faded green jacket, white shirt, and a purple skirt. A soft expression on her face. "So, what do you need?"

"..." Natalia's eyes darted around "... a home"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hmm" the red-head scanned the young woman. Long, curly hair. Cinnamon skin. Brown eyes. Black and grey eye-shadow up to her eyebrows and burgundy lipstick lined with black. She wore a black jacket ad red pants. Black boots that seemed to be about four inches tall. Was she an imaginary friend? She seemed pretty human. Except for maybe her red and black hair, which could've been dyed, and her extremely long eyelashes, which could've been fake. "You _do _know what this place is, right?"

"It's a home for imaginary friends"

"Yeah... are you... y'know..."

"Is this about the fact that I look human?"

"Well... kinda. Ya see, we've had problems with this before, so..."

"I understand. But how exactly do you test whether or not we're an imaginary friend?" Natalia gave her a look. A small smirk hidden in her features.

"Well... there's not really a way to tell. We just have to go by what we're told"

"Trust me, I'm not human." she gave her a reassuring look

"OK. C'mon." the woman whirled around "Oh yeah. Name's Frankie. What's yours?"

"Natalia. But you can call me Nati"

"All right, Nati. Follow me." Frankie led her across the floor and into an office "Mr. Herriman! We have a friend here!"

"Dude" Natalie said softly to herself. She had entered the office to see what she considered 'a big-ass rabbit' sitting at the far side of a desk.

"Have a seat." the rabbit pulled out some papers. "Name?"

"Natalia" she stared at the large rabbit with an awkward expression

"Age?"

"22"

"Hmm" he scribbled something down on a paper before pulling out another. He skimmed over it. "... room 56. You'll be rooming with Sylvania, Jonas, and Robin." he put the papers back into a file "Show her to her room and give her a tour, miss Francis"

Frankie winced as he spoke her name. "C'mon, Nati" she walked out into the hallway "OK, room 56, that's on the second floor" they started for the stairs.

A crash was suddenly heard from the kitchen, followed by a voice over the intercom "Miss Francis! Take care of that!"

"UGH!" Frankie groaned loudly "Look, I'm sorry about this. I'll get someone else to take you." she turned around "Wilt! I need a favor! Show this girl around!" she heaved a sigh before she disappeared to the kitchen.

Natalia's eyes widened a bit. She hated being left alone in a big place. She looked around and started to wander.

"Uh, excuse me, miss?" a voice echoed from behind her "are you the girl who needs to be shown around?"

""Huh?" Natalia whipped around. Her eyes met with a pair of really long legs. Her gaze slowly drifted upward. She stepped back and stared up in silence.

"Um... miss?" he looked down at her "Are you uncomfortable with a broken friend? 'Cause, y'know, I could always get someone else"

"Huh?" she repeated as she shook her head "Oh, no, I'm sorry! You're fine. It's just that... you're tall." She felt herself stare again "Heh, sorry. And yeah, I'm that girl."

"Oh, OK." he paused " what's your name?"

"Natalia. Call me Nati."

"OK, Nati. I'm Wilt."

"So I heard." she headed toward the stairs, then suddenly stopped in her tracks "Gimme the tour first. Then show me to my room." she looked back at him " 'k?"

"OK, sure.C'mon."

"All right. Room 56. Here it is. If you need anything else, just ask. OK?"

"Mhmm" Natalia looked back at the giant "See ya later." she took hold of the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"So, you're the new girl." a girl quickly walked up to Natalia. She appeared to be half human, half bird. Her hair was made of purple and green feathers. Matching her hair were feathers down her arms and her tail. She had a gray beak and sharp, black claws. Her orange eyes scanned her. "I'm robin."

"Hey!" another girl walked up to her. She has blonde and purple hair in pig-tails that reached a bit below her shoulders. She had pale, grayish-blue skin. Shades of black and dark gray surrounded her gray eyes. There were scars and stitches on her face, as well as her arms. Black lipstick decorated her lips. Black, torn pants and shirt with matching boots. "I'm Sylvania."

"Ja, hi" the last one to speak was a guy. Tall, with long, blond hair and deep, blue eyes. Wearing a long, black cape, long-sleeved black shirt, black, baggy pants, and boots.

"Oh my God!" Natalia thought to herself. Tall, long, blond hair, blue-eyed, and she could tell by his accent that he was also Swedish and most likely a metal-head. Everything she'd want in a guy! how could this get any better?

"We hopes you feels welcome." He stepped closer to her, eyeing her up and down "I am Jonas."

"H-hi" she watched him closely as he spoke and she noticed something. In his mouth. Were those _fangs_? "Oh my God!" she thought again. So in answer to her question, how could this get any better: he's a vampire.

"Whys are you starings like dat?"

"She probably doesn't want you to drink her blood, _dracula_." Robin glanced over at him.

"Oh. don'ts worry abouts dat. I haves de whole drinkings-blood ting unders control." he placed a hand on Natalia's shoulder "Nows, you never tolds us _your _names."

"Oh, yeah! Heh, my name" she kept her gaze on him "It's Natalia"

"Pleasure to meets you, Natalias." Jonas took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Nice to meet you too." she felt herself start to blush.

"Horny bastard." Robin muttered. "Damn. You just met her and you're _already_ hitting on her!" she glared over at the vampire.

"Oh, you'res just _jealous_ because she's nots a lesbians like _some peoples _around heres!" Jonas stared daggers at the bird

"And _when_ exactly did you ask her?"

"Ares you a lesbians?" he quickly fixed his gaze back on Natalia

"No." she laughed softly "Damn. First night here and there's already an argument."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Those two don't really get along." Sylvania looked at her apologetically

"So I see." she glanced at the clock. 10:52. "It's late."

"Pff! Nots for _me's_."

"Well, you're a vampire. I wouldn't expect it to be." she looked over at him "But I've had a long day and I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Sylvania walked over to her bed.

"Fines! We goes to sleeps _now_. You has de bottoms bunk ons de beds next to de wall"

"Oh, thanks." Natalia made her way to her bed.

"Hey, if you feels lonely or scareds, I coulds always sleeps with you in de beds." Jonas swiftly walked to her bed "Whats do you says?"

"Oh, leave her alone already!" Robin hissed at him

"Fines. Buts if you wants to, just tells me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Natalia flopped over onto her bed and pulled the covers over her face. She sighed. "This ain't so bad" she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Natalia stumbled into the dining room. She walked along the table, peering at everyone and their food. She made her way into the kitchen where she saw a familiar face. "Oh, hey... Wilt, right?"

"Yep, that's me." he looked over his shoulder at her. He was hunched over the sink doing dishes. "You need anything?"

"Mmm..." she opened the fridge and stared inside "not really"

"OK then." he got back to his task. "Uh... Natalia?" he looked over at her again "I don't think you should just hold the fridge open like that."

"But I'm tryin' to see if I want anythin' and nothin' looks good." she continued to stare into the fridge for a seconds before finally shutting it "I'll just eat later." she was about to walk out before the door to the kitchen swung open, revealing another familiar face.

"Oh, Natalias! Hi!" Jonas grabbed the girl and hugged her "Hows are you todays? Goods?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Looks like you've already made a friend." Wilt smiled down at the pair

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll make a few more." she smiled up at him

"Heys, do you likes music?"

"Yeah, I love it. Why?"

"I'm takings you to de music rooms!" Jonas grabbed her hand and pulled her along

"See ya later, Wilt!" she glanced back at him before she was dragged off

"C'mons!" Jonas continued to drag her along

"Jonas! You're walkin' too fast!" Natalia struggled to keep up

"OKs, hold ons" he wrapped an arm around her as he slowly levitated off of the floor and started to glide down the hallway.

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" she tightly held on to him. "I didn't know you could fly!"

"Baby, I ams a vampires."

"Well, I know, but I didn't know you had _all_ the vampire stuff!"

He chuckled softly "Wells, I do's." he got back to the ground "OK, goods. No one's heres." he walked in and looked around. He made his way over to a guitar and took it off of the stand. "Cans you play anythings?"

"Hmm..." she grabbed the other guitar "yes, I can. How 'bout we have a jam session?"

"Sounds cools." he plugged the two guitars in. Before long, they were both shredding away to their own tunes. Both lost in their own worlds. It went on for a few minutes.

"Hmm.." Jonas stopped playing and averted his gaze toward Natalia. She looked so calm.

Outside in the hallway, Wilt was walking by. The music caught his attention. It beckoned him toward the music room. He followed the sound and stopped in the hallway. Natalia? _She_ was doing that? His gaze met with Jonas' who had quickly glanced up to see who was there.

Something in her mind made her suddenly stop. She opened her eyes and saw the same pair of legs that she had seen the day before. "Hey, Wilt." she quickly placed the guitar back on the stand. "Watcha doin' there?"

"Listening. That was great!"

"Heh, thanks."

"How woulds you likes to be ins a band?"

"... what?"

"I'm tryings to starts a band. We needs another guitarist. How woulds you likes to be in its?"

"That'd be awesome! What's the name?"

"Wells..." he scratched to back of his head "we don'ts have one yets."

"Wilted Rose" Natalia suddenly blurted out

"...whys?"

"Cuz one: it sounds depressing and metal, and two: ... well, he was standing there and he's red like a rose and... I dunno, I just thought of it." she stared up at Wilt.

"I don'ts know..."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"No, don't name it after me!" Wilt stared down at the girl in shock. Why name it after _him_?

"It ain't _completely_ named after you! Just... sorta... but think about it! Then we could, like, take a picture of him with a rose for an album cover!"

"Pff, _whys_?"

"Yeah. _Why_?" Wilt still couldn't imagine why the hell she'd choose _him_ of all people for inspiration. What was so interesting about _him_?

"I dunno. I just think it's cool. C'mon, he looks metal! He's red! Like a demon! And he got scars. _That's_ metal. And he's a friggin giant, for Odin's sake! _So_ metal." Natalia was standing by her point.

"Hmm..." Jonas scanned the giant, red friend "you mights have a points."

"Yeah, then he can be singer!"

"No!" Wilt protested. "I... I don't sing."

"You don't really _sing_ in metal. It's pretty much just yellin' and screamin' and growlin' and stuff."

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Pff, fine. But _c'mon_! _You_ couldn't even think of a name! At least _I_ came up with something, _Jonas_." she squinted at him.

"You randomlys came ups with somethings based on the first persons who walkeds in."

"More than what _you_ came up with." she smirked at the vampire.

"Ugh, fines! Wilteds Rose." Jonas finally gave in. He couldn't just stand there and argue with such a pretty girl.

"Thank you." she turned to Wilt " Congratulations. There's gonna be a band that's sorta named after you."

"Uh... awesome?" he still couldn't fathom why it was _him_ of all people, other than the fact that he walked in, but at least he was getting a band named after him. Sorta. He had to admit, it _was_ cool.

"Wilted Rose is born!" Natalia threw her arms in the air.

"Actuallys, we still needs a singer ands a drummer."

"... Wilted Rose is _almost_ born! It's... a fetus!"


End file.
